The Sweetest Gift
by Ryoko Blue
Summary: COMPLETE: Pairings: YxTxYY Threesome oneshot: Yugi wants to get Téa a special gift for Christmas, he doesn’t know that he has already given her the best gift, and can Yami make up for a terrible mistake?


Disclaimer: No way do these characters belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for my own sadistic pleasure, I will return them unscathed…maybe…

Summary: Pairings: Y/T/YY- Yugi wants to get Téa a special gift for Christmas, he doesn't know that he has already given her the best gift, and can Yami make up for a terrible mistake?

**A/N: This is a one-shot threesome fic, two guys and one girl, (no Yaoi), if this type of situation offends you, then turn back now. The full version without editing can be found adultfanfictionnet, and Mediaminerorg, you can find the link to my story section there here in my profile.**

* * *

The Sweetest Gift

Christmas Eve day was the most horrendous shopping day of the year; everyone will be out getting that last minute gift. It had begun lightly snowing the night before, a soft blanket of white settled over Domino giving the crowded city a beautiful makeover.

The sign on the Turtle Game Shop had yet to be switched over to the open side. It was only seven thirty in the morning and the shop didn't even open until nine o'clock sharp. Yet the bells on the door wrung indicating that someone had used the door, a voice from the stock room shouted out: "We're not open yet." A small figure with a huge box blocking their face came from the backroom as the hanging beads parted allowing entry into the shop.

"Well if the shop was not open yet, then why was the door unlocked?" A familiar deep voice asked.

The box dropped from the arms of its carrier in alarm to the linoleum floor with a loud 'thud', and a teenage boy with tri-colored spiky hair stared, his violet eyes bulging out. "Oh, wow it worked." He was staring at his other self, no wait, this was not his other self, he was his own person, and here he was in his own human body. They still looked much alike except for a few differences now. The darker skin color, the taller hei— Yugi scowled for a moment, it wasn't fair! "You're huge! Yami how did—"

Yami gave a good hearty chuckle. "I guess that I am this tall, sorry Yugi." He saw the teenage boy roll his eyes, "Isis was definitely very helpful, who knew that I could get a whole year in my own body, hopefully we can find my memories before I have to return to the puzzle box."

Yugi was still happy that his darker half was finally able to have a body of his own, last night he had left the Millennium Puzzle with Isis Ishtar per her request and was able to find a spell that would give Yami back his body, but only for one year. Yugi wasn't sure if it was going to work or not, but it turns out that the ancient magic Isis used worked perfectly.

"Yugi!" Solomon's voice shouted from the stock room. "Téa's on the phone!"

"All right, I'm coming! Guess what Grampa, Yami has his own body!"

"That's great Yugi, tell him to come and get something to eat, breakfast is ready."

Yami nodded. "I heard," He smiled, happy that he can finally do things for himself and not have to wait for Yugi to give him use of his body. The two of them went into the stock room, to the door on the left that was still open. That was the entrance to the living quarters above the shop; there the two of them climbed the stairs into the warm, comforting home that Yugi shared with his grandfather.

Yami immediately went over to the old man and enveloped him in a huge embrace, lifting the man off the ground and shaking him up and down playfully. Solomon couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, Yami my boy. Look at you." He fixed his hat that had gone askew with the large hug he had received from the puzzle spirit turned human, he went to get the boy a plate full of waffles, as he saw Yugi grab the portable phone and go into the living room.

Yugi sat down, the Christmas tree sitting a few feet in front of the white sofa, its multi-colored lights twinkling prettily, the decorations of bulbs and keepsakes, which included a small picture ornament in the shape of a star of Tea and Yugi, when they were around seven years old and it was their second Christmas with one another. In the photo their cheeks were pressed together and were both smiling brightly, it was ornaments like that which gave the tree a very warm feeling.

Yugi cleared his throat. "Ah, hey Téa."

"Good morning Yugi!" She sounded so cheerful. "Sorry to call so early."

"It's no problem." He looked behind himself briefly, seeing Yami talking with his grandfather as the old man piled at least six waffles onto a festive holly plate for him, he saw Yami signal for two more. That boy could sure eat!

"Are you still coming tonight?" Yugi asked Téa quietly.

"For our traditional Christmas Eve sleepover, you bet! I can't wait. I have your ticket for my performance this afternoon, are you still coming to that?"

Yugi smiled, turning back around while his face tinted pink, he spoke even quieter, "You know I never miss your performances."

"Yugi, what's wrong, you're practically whispering."

He sighed, not wanting to tell Téa about Yami, that he was going to be here too now and in his own body. She probably wouldn't want to come if she knew about that. Yugi remembered when Téa had taken that brave chance to tell the puzzle spirit how she felt about him, and it didn't go well. Yami said that he did not return those feelings for her, he was awfully cold about it that it would even put Kaiba to shame. Yami didn't even try to break it to her gently, which was a bit painful for Téa; of course she ended up calling him a big jerk for being so mean about it, which resulted in him saying just because he didn't feel the same way he was a big jerk? Yami indeed missed the whole point that she was trying to make. And that resulted in an even bigger fight, with her giving him quite the hand print across his face, which at the time he was using Yugi's body. Yugi knew she felt bad for that, because she did not intend to hurt her best friend he saw how she regretted causing him pain, but Yami on the other hand she did not regret it.

The two hadn't spoken to each other since the 'incident', Téa would refuse to be near Yugi if Yami was going to use his body. It took her months to get over the heartache she suffered, and Yugi didn't want to expose her to something that might trigger her pain once more.

He was actually kind of glad that Téa wasn't talking to his dark anymore, because that meant that he could go ahead and try to win her heart now. He's always had a crush on his best friend, but he wanted to do the right thing and step aside for his dark half and Téa if they chose to be together. But Yami had refused her, so that meant Yugi was now free to go for it without feeling guilty.

"Yugi? Are you still there?"

He blinked, brought back from inner thoughts. "Uh, yeah sorry."

"Something is wrong isn't it? You're acting funny even for being on the phone." Yugi could hear her as she clicked her tongue which meant she just made a decision… "That's it, I'm coming over."

"No, wait Téa—" All he heard was a dial tone, and he groaned, resting his face in his hands.

"Something wrong Yugi?" Solomon asked, seeing his grandson looking worried.

Rubbing his face with his hands, Yugi stood, slapping them to his sides. "Téa's coming over." He glanced at Yami who's fork had stopped in midair for a few moments before descending down on the delicious sugary syrup covered little square. "I'm going to go and meet her down in the game shop." He was still looking right at Yami. "I want you to stay up here, Yami please?"

The former spirit nodded, understanding. "Of course, Yugi," he watched as Yugi made way for the stairs that would lead him down into the game shop, after a few moments Yami stood.

"Yugi asked for you to stay up here." Said the old man who was currently in the kitchen putting together another plate of waffles for Téa, knowing that she'd probably come up.

"I know that. I will not be in the way, they will not see me." He couldn't resist the urge to find out why she would come over here so early, and the fact that he hadn't even seen her since their fight. He did feel a little bad after the fact, and he would often think about apologizing, but she wouldn't let him since she refused to be around him, at least that's what Yugi had told him. It did sting just a little that she wanted nothing to do with him, she was after all a good friend, it was such a shame she was letting such a ridiculous thing as a fight to come between friendship; and maybe he did miss her. He knew it was true, Yami had never appreciated her when she was around, she was just always there and supportive, and then when she left him basically…he never really realized what he had until she was gone.

Solomon smirked. "Spying is very unbecoming." He heard Yami snort, before the young man's footsteps carried him to the open door that led down stairs.

Yami heard the bells hanging on the door chime and he pressed himself as close to the wall as possible, still able to look into the shop and see them. Yugi was on the other side of the counter and Téa had just come in, she was wrapped in a white fluffy scarf with a matching hat on her head.

Yugi smiled seeing her, her cheeks were rosy from the cold nip in the air and she looked adorable bundled up in her white scarf, she lifted her hand which had matching mittens and pulled off her hat, her short chocolate hair looking a little messy as she swatted the snow flakes off her hat. Yugi saw her azure eyes searching for something that usually hung around his neck- the upside down pyramid that he constantly wore, which he promised he wouldn't wear around her anymore. He saw her nod and then smile as if satisfied.

"S—so what brings you by so early?" Yugi asked while jumping onto the counter so he could sit. He waited as she came forward from the door, unzipping her light blue coat, she pulled it off revealing a soft white cashmere sweater, she sat her coat on the chair along with her scarf, hat, and mittens next to the door that was used to string up decorations around the store, she flattened her hands against the jeans she was wearing a little nervously. Her white Sherpa style boots then raced across the floor as she hurried to her best friend where she looped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Téa's eyes were closed as she embraced her best friend tightly, she was looking for any excuse to see him, falling for one's best friend could be considered wrong but it was an emotion she could not stop. Téa felt his arms curling around her in return. "Can't a girl come and see her best friend?" She said into his ear. "And you sounded upset on the phone, is something wrong?"

If his face wasn't already red, it was even more so now. Yugi knew she was always affectionate, but this caught him off guard a little, especially since he was sitting on the counter and she was now standing between his legs. He couldn't help but react to the female body that was pressed so tightly against him, and the soft scent of berries that surrounded him. He felt his eyes roll in delight and then close as he inhaled her lovely scent. He was probably in for a beating if she felt exactly what was 'coming up'. "Uh, n…no, nothing's wrong Téa."

She pulled back from him shivering lightly from the loss of body contact and heat, smiling brightly before jumping onto the counter herself so that she could sit next to him. Leaning back a little, Téa reached into her pocket and pulled out a green piece of paper, holding it out to him. "This is yours." Her eyes twinkled as his fingers brushed hers in taking the paper.

Taking the paper from Téa's hand, Yugi read it, discovering that it was the ticket to her performance this afternoon. He smiled down at it, knowing how proud she was to have gotten the lead in this year's production of The Nutcracker Suite. "You worked hard Téa, and I am sure you'll be beautiful on the stage." He saw her cheeks heat as she looked down at her fingers which were resting in her lap. "I can't wait to see it." And without thinking he blurted out: "Do you want to come up? Grandpa as usual made breakfast, waffles this morning." He grinned, loving American breakfast foods.

"Sure, why not." Téa jumped off the counter and went to retrieve her items, as Yugi heard what sounded like a scuffle from behind him, and then he remembered about Yami just as Téa passed him.

"Uh wait…" He shouted out, but Téa was already to the stairs. He then shrugged; well she was bound to find out sooner or later. He hung his head briefly before walking the same path she did. Not even a second passed when Téa's shriek filled the air which made Yugi run up the stairs as fast as his short legs could carry him and he collided into Téa's back, who was standing stark still pointing to the presence in front of the dinning table, Yugi had knocked her forward slightly. "Now Téa don't…" He saw her whirl around to face him, her shock being replaced by that of anger.

Téa leaned closer to Yugi's ear. "Why didn't you say anything to me about this?" Her voice low and tipped with hostility.

He shrugged, "I didn't know how to tell you." Yugi replied just as quietly while looking down at his feet feeling bad for not being honest with the one that mattered to him the most. He saw her take a deep breath and nod, her eyes softly closing.

"I've gotta go, uh you know things to do before the performance, your gift to pick up." Téa sighed, now she wasn't so sure about coming tonight. "I'll probably give you your gift after the performance, I don't think I'm coming to stay with you tonight."

Yugi's eyes widened, and he looked over Téa's shoulder at Yami who looked like he was trying to hear what they were talking about. Yugi's eyes narrowed slightly at the fact that his other half was trying to eavesdrop. Grabbing her hand, Yugi started pulling her down the hall so they could have a bit more privacy. "Téa you have to come, it's our tradition."

She leaned the back of her head against the wall, eyes closed ever so lightly. "I don't think it's a good idea, Yugi." Téa didn't want to be anywhere near that 'guy', even in the same air space was bad enough to her.

"I know that you're uncomfortable, but Yami, he can stay in my room and we'll camp out by the tree, like every year." He moved closer to her. "Please don't change our traditions because of him." Yugi's voice dropped a notch so that he was practically whispering. "He's not worth it. Our friendship is important and worth so much more, please don't back out of years and years of traditions because of him."

Téa felt that Yugi was right, there was a lot of sense in what he said. She shouldn't change her traditions because of some silly guy, besides Yugi was important to her as well as their friendship. So she must come to their Christmas Eve tradition. Smiling, Téa groaned. "Ah, you're right." Lowering her head, she looked him right in the eye. "All right, I'll come. But only if '**_he'_** stays in your room."

Inside, Yugi jumped with joy, at least she was still coming tonight. He glanced to his left where his grandfather and Yami had sat down at the table once more, then feeling fingers in his hair, Yugi looked out of the corner of his eye seeing Téa, she was playing in his multicolored hair, with this strange far off look in her eyes while quietly humming to herself. What she was doing…felt really good. Her fingers soft and gentle would stroke up from his scalp to run through his darker hair and tug a little in his crimson edges in a soft massage.

"I've always liked your hair Yugi," She even sounded like she was in a far off place. Then suddenly she stopped, probably because Solomon had started talking to her.

"Are you hungry, Téa? There's plenty here for you."

With a disappointed sigh, Téa dropped her hand from Yugi's hair and stepped towards the table. "Actually I can't, I gotta run." She bent and picked up her coat, scarf, hat, and mittens that she had dropped on the floor in her moment of shock and started to put them on. "I have a few errands to run before the performance, but I'll be back tonight."

Solomon smirked. "Your parents aren't concerned with you staying here over night, especially on Christmas Eve?"

Téa planted her hands on her hips and arched her brow. "I have been coming here for quite a number of years now; they really don't think much of it. Except my dad never fails to give me 'The Talk'." She saw Yugi's grandfather hold in a chuckle as his face turned red from trying to hide his laughter. Téa knew that Solomon also knew that 'The Talk' consisted of her father going on a murder plot if anything were to disrupt his little girl's innocence. "We've been doing this for so long that I guess my parents understand that it is our tradition. Plus you're going to be here, if you weren't then they'd probably tell me to forget it." She put her fluffy white hat onto her head and smiled at Yugi's grandfather and not even giving the former puzzle spirit a glance. "I'll see ya." And then she waved and hurried down the stairs.

"So Yugi, what did you get Téa for Christmas?" Solomon asked his grandson who came towards him and sat down at the other end of the table.

"My presents to her always suck," He complained. "But this time I think I did good - I think it's really special." Yugi smiled to himself, but it was showing on his face. "It's just a simple blue stone," '_it kinda made me think of her eyes,_' "I hope she likes it."

Solomon smiled. "I'm sure she'll like anything you give her, Yugi." It was then he noticed how quiet Yami had been, he usually talked up a storm when he was the one in charge of Yugi's body. He watched the former spirit closely, he was certainly concentrating on something, for he seemed rigid and tense, and he had an idea what it was that kept Yami's attention. Clearing his throat, he turned to Yugi. "Did you finish putting out those board games from the stock room, Yugi?"

The teenager jumped to his feet. "Oh no, I forgot." He truly did, since Yami came in, in his own body, then the phone call and Téa's sudden stop over. "I'll get to it right now." He raced towards the stairs that lead down into the game shop.

"What about your breakfast?" Solomon quickly shouted, he heard a faint: 'I'll eat it after I set out the board games!' from down stairs. Shrugging his shoulders the old man moved over to the far, far, far, distant ancestor of his and Yugi's. He picked up the now empty plate that sat in front of Yami. "You know, Christmas Eve is a magical night, if there is something that you possibly regret, this is the night to make up for mistakes and forgiveness."

Yami looked up as the old man carried the plate to the sink with a whistle on his lips. Shaking his tri-colored head and letting out a sigh, his plum colored eyes drifting lazily to the side where the Christmas tree was. "I do not know what you are talking about."

With his back to the former spirit, Solomon cracked a tiny almost non existent smile. "Hmm, perhaps. There's nothing that you need to make up for, I was just speaking about Christmas Eve since you've never experienced it before." He heard the chair feet scrape against the hardwood floor. "Hmm, I wonder if I should move the dance performance ticket which 'reads' The Nutcracker Suite- December twenty fourth- one thirty pm - admit one- from that place on my dresser which is sitting right on top of my deceased wife's old jewelry box that features white cranes that is in my room." He scratched the back of his head. "Of course I think I might just keep it there, my memory has been a little dodgy lately, so it is best I don't move it around too much."

Yami's brows furrowed, people only gave out that much information when… **_Oh!_** He understood what the old man was doing, how very considerate in offering up his own chance to see the performance. He really was a generous man, perhaps he should pay a quick visit to the…bathroom, yeah…the bathroom.

* * *

Téa glanced at her reflection in the mirror; the nightgown styled costume was a pretty white sequined form fitting bodice which curved around her full bosom, then flaring out a little at the hips in a sheer pink and purple multi-layered calf length skirt. She glanced down at her nude colored nylons to the white pearl-escent toe shoes. Her not quite shoulder length milk chocolate hair was pulled up on one side where a red poinsettia was pinned snuggly in her tresses. Her hair wasn't exactly long enough to put it in a bun, and one of her dance coaches, Michelle-san said this would be okay since she was the lead and all, besides it was pretty even though the red flower did not exactly go with costume.

Walking out of the girl's dressing room, Téa made her way to the backstage area of the auditorium, and she found her dance group all stretching out. Finding her leading man, a boy the same age whose name was Kaoru, he too was stretching. "Kaoru-kun!" She shouted over the chatter and he looked up from his leg stretches. Téa smiled and waved him over, quickly the boy jumped to his feet and hurried to her.

"What can I do for you Téa-chan?" He asked with a smile.

Téa returned his smile. "Do you think you can help me stretch?"

"Certainly," he clapped his hands together once, rubbing them as Téa began her set of stretches with his assistance in some poses…

Kaoru had grabbed her ankle and stretched her leg straight up, while she leaned towards him putting her weight down. "Are you seeing your family for the holiday, Téa-chan?"

Taking a deep breath and pressing down more as Kaoru stretched her leg higher. "Well tonight I usually stay with Yugi and we camp out by the Christmas tree."

Her dance partner chuckled. "Waiting for Santa?" He wiggled his brows.

She giggled. "We do that every year, it's our tradition. On Christmas day, we get together will all our friends and family and go over to my house for festivities. It's always so fun."

"Yeah, tonight my girlfriend Yumi and I get together with our parents and we go to my father's annual Christmas Party at his business, it's a pretty fancy thing so we gotta dress up and stuff."

"Sounds like fun." Téa then sunk down into a series of splits, horizontal and parallel.

A midnight colored haired girl who was known as Keiko she was costumed in a pastel purple which was glittery -she was a sugar plum fairy- hurried over to Téa and Kaoru. "Hey you guys." She waited till Téa stood up. "I've got a few questions for you." Keiko saw the look on Téa's face indicating for her to continue. "Now we've only been out of school for the holiday for four days, and I well I'm just a little confused, you see."

"Keiko just spit it out, you're starting to get annoying." Kaoru said pinching his sinuses, that girl always gave him a headache.

"All right! You don't need to be a jerk about it Omaro." Keiko snapped, then turned a smile in Tea's direction. "Your friend Yugi didn't happen to sprout oh I don't know five to six inches, or run over to Bali getting a tan and coming back in oh four days has he?"

Tea looked at her like she was nuts. "No, that is virtually impossible, well not the trip to Bali, I would know if he had done something like that. But the sprouting height in only four days like that, no way."

"I didn't think so." Keiko said, pointing over her friend's shoulder, "but then who is that if he's not Yugi?" She saw Téa turn her head, "He said he was looking for you." Keiko thought she heard a growl come from Téa.

'_Gah! What is he doing here?'_ Her inner thoughts demanded! She did not need this irritation fifteen minutes before show time.

"Téa, just who is that? And he shouldn't be back here." Keiko complained.

"He's uh, Yugi's…uh…cousin." What else could she say, they wouldn't believe the truth. She barely heard Keiko say that he was hot as she made her way over to him. She tired to keep her anger down to a simmer. "What are you doing here Yami? How did you even get here?"

"Well I paid attention to locations while being stuck in Yugi's body." Yami cleared his throat. "I think we should talk, you did not even so much as give me a glance except for that moment you stood there shocked." He really didn't know what he was going to say.

She crossed her arms over her breasts, careful not to crush her sequins. "I don't want to talk to you, you need to leave." Téa turned determining not to speak to him at all. She took maybe two steps when she felt a large hand wrap around her arm, hauling her back. Turning a furious hot glare upon the owner of that hand, she yelled: "What do you think you're doing!" And she ripped her arm from his hand sneering at him. "You have no right to grab me like that." She spoke low and threatening.

"We are not done speaking yet." He stated rather calmly and if not innocently.

Growling, Téa clinched her fists at her sides. "I don't talk to people I hate."

He snickered softly. "You do not hate me, it is not in you to hate anyone and you know it." He saw her eyes shift to the side before returning to his violet.

"Fine, I don't hate. So I extremely dislike you, how's that?" She was sarcastic and she was still mad about the whole grabbing thing. "You can't go around grabbing people."

"How else was I to get your attention? You clearly are bent on ignoring me, which means you still must be pretty bitter about what happened all those months ago."

Téa snorted rather unladylike. "I am not still bitter; I just don't associate with jerks."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Yami looked at her with an arched brow. "If you were not still bitter then that clearly means you still feel strongly towards me."

"You wish." Téa spat scathingly. "It just so happens that I have strong feelings for Yugi. It was him that has been here with me all the while, in my moments of heartbreak, and in friendship." She took a deep breath. "And I am going to tell him…tonight." She gulped in nervousness while the thoughts of her plan in telling her best friend how she felt crept into her mind. "So I couldn't possibly have any such remaining feelings for the likes of you." She glared at him.

He was about to respond when an effeminate voice shouted.

"Clara, where's my Clara?"

Téa whirled around. "I'm here Guybrush-san." She waved her hand in the air, and her teacher came forward and clasped both her hands tenderly in his.

"Now, I want you to do your best." Guybrush was grinning. "I didn't want to say anything until after the performance, but there is a scout in the audience. He's looking for dancers for his summer dance program in Hawaii in the United States, it is very prestigious." He saw her eyes light up and Téa clutched his hands tighter.

"Oh you really think he could choose me?" She smiled so brightly that it cause stars to dim. "I will do my best, Guybrush-san. I won't let you down."

"That's my girl." Guybrush gushed. "It's a few minutes till show time, time to center yourself."

Téa closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out slow and smoothly, she felt so relaxed. When she opened her eyes, everything exuded peace and ease; she was ready to go on.

"Téa, is that a friend of yours?" Guybrush suddenly seemed to purr as he gazed at the impressive figure- he was sure Téa was talking to that man. "He is a remarkable piece of candy that I could just eat up." He giggled.

Glancing over her shoulder, she found Yami to still be there. "Ugh." She groaned. That darn guy! He just wouldn't go away! "That's just Yami, and I don't think he'd be interested since I think he's s—" Wait a minute, she had the perfect idea to get rid of this guy…her eyes narrowed deviously. "Shy, yeah that's it, but I know for a fact that he responds well to aggressive come-ons."

"Can it be that he is interested in men?" Guybrush asked quietly, it was almost too good to pass up.

Téa shrugged. "I don't know, I think he could very well swing that way. Why don't you go and find out." She patted him on the shoulder, holding in a snicker as Guybrush crossed the floor to Yami. Téa watched out of the corner of her eye, she really couldn't hear what Guybrush was saying since he was speaking in hushed tones, that was until Yami's sudden voice exploded.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Now, it's really no big deal. I am so attracted to the shy silent types." Guybrush wagged his brows suggestively, and trailed his finger up and down the young man's arm.

Yami felt his face pale, this guy was a pervert! What he had suggested and with himself…Yami shivered. "Uh…I gotta go." He turned on his heels and started walking away.

"Oh come on, don't be so coy." Guybrush's voice teased. "It'll be fun! Really, I've never had any complaints before, I've been told I have an amazing—" He was cut off by the young man's strange strangled sounding noise, he actually saw the young man speed up to an actual run as he dodged away from him. "Oh how cute, he's playing hard to get."

Téa tried hard not to laugh, it was almost impossible not to snort out loud in fits of laughter, the look on Yami's face…the way Guybrush responded. She suddenly felt a whole lot better. It was almost time to go on, she could hear the theater crowding up…

Joey scooted into the middle of the aisle, sitting in the fourth row. Mai slid in beside him and then Serenity. Tristan was next and as soon as the two of them sat down, Tristan stretched his arm up and placed it over Serenity's shoulder in a false yawn. Serenity looked over at him and smiled adoringly.

Tristan returned a devastatingly sexy smile in her direction and was about to cuddle her more when—"OW!" He yelped not very dignified at all. There was a sudden pinch against the tender flesh of his hand, he pulled his arm back and rubbed the sore spot on his hand. Looking up he found Joey glaring at him.

"Stop puttin' the moves on my sister." Joey threatened, anger heating his brown eyes.

"Oh leave them alone." Mai said with a roll of her eyes.

A tall man with strawberry-blonde hair, holding a clip board was walking down the aisle and was going to take the seat next to Tristan but all four of them shouted.

"That seat is taken!"

The stranger jumped, startled. "Geeze, sorry." Speaking in a very weak accent, indicating that he was from another country. Feeling a little irritated went to find another seat one the other side of the theater, thinking: '_this better be worth it.'_

Walking through the entrance of the theater, Yugi held a bouquet of pretty red and white roses swaddled in red tissue paper in his hand. Earlier, when he had asked his grandfather for a little bit of cash so he could Téa a flower, or a small gift when his grandfather threw all this money at him. Yugi had tried to give it back but his grandfather was having none of it.

When the gang had met Yugi at the game shop, he informed them of Yami's new condition, and they were very surprised. Just as they began the walk downtown, Yugi had told the gang to go on ahead that he had to make a stop along the way. He didn't want to tell them what he was doing that he felt the need to get Téa flowers since this was her big day and all. He had seen the bouquets Téa's parent's got for her, man this one paled in comparison, they had lilies, gardenias, violets, and other beautiful flowers in their bunches.

Yugi had decided that since he wanted to show his affection that roses would be better suited as a gift from him. Red signified passion, which his face flamed at that idea, he didn't have any experience when it came to that, but he knew how he felt when she would simply touch him. The white signified pure love - and that is definitely something he felt from the very core of his heart and the eternal bonding of his soul to hers, or so he hoped. He hoped she didn't refuse him…

Now here he was standing at the top of the theater looking around for his friends, he spotted them instantly. Joey and Tristan were in some kind of argument as Mai was simply shaking her blonde head back and forth. Serenity was leaning forward resting her face in her hands. Yugi smiled, thinking they'll never change. He headed down towards their aisle and found an empty seat on the end.

"Is this seat taken?" Yugi asked interrupting the argument.

"Yugi, thank Kami-sama!" Serenity gasped looking up at him, if anyone could calm the mood it was him.

"We were saving it for you." Tristan said, patting the cushioned seat with a firm hand.

Yugi heard a snicker and looked over to see a smirk on Mai's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked with a half grin.

Mai shrugged innocently. "Oh, no reason." Her tone taking on a sly hint, "It's just those flowers are awfully nice."

Serenity giggled. "Yeah, just who are they for, hmmm?" She leaned over Tristan and grinned, knowing exactly who they were for.

Tristan looked up towards the ceiling and clapped his hands together once, this truly was a glorious day. Serenity was leaning forward - and in his lap! Oh happy day!

Hearing Serenity giggle again, Yugi felt his face flush. "Uh…they're for Téa."

A rather lecherous grin adorned Joey's face. "Ah ha! You're finally gonna make the moves! Good for ya, Yug!" There was no wiping that perverted look off his face. "I was just thinkin' ta myself what was takin' ya so long? Man she's so ready for ya to give it to her."

"Shh! Joey, not so loud." Yugi said feeling really embarrassed and didn't want to alarm her parents of things that he would rather keep quiet; Téa's parents were in the row in front of them. But did Joey's comment have to come out sounding so dirty? Of course knowing Joey well and what he said was exactly how it sounded.

A familiar figure caught the corner of Yugi's eye and he turned towards the top of the theater and saw Yami standing there. The taller now human Yami waved lightly at him before taking the last seat on the aisle. Yugi now realized what happened to his grandfather's ticket and why he wasn't going to the show anymore. Solomon had told Yugi that he had donated it to a good cause. Yugi sighed, wondering if his grandfather was going to try and get Yami and Téa to be friends again. He felt a little uncomfortable with that, he didn't want to seem selfish but he didn't want to share her with him, and if his dark was having second thoughts concerning himself and Téa, it could ruin everything.

Yugi felt very insecure at that very moment, he wasn't even sure if Téa could ever feel anything more than a friend for him, but he wanted the chance to prove that he could be the one she depended on and could love. Yugi did not want to give Yami the opportunity to reclaim what he so easily threw away.

"Yugi, sit down the show is about to start." Serenity said to him, seeing his eyes glaze over as he drifted away from reality and into the inner workings of his mind.

Blinking once, Yugi nodded and took his seat, where he proceeded to remove his dark navy blue jacket, revealing a very warm white long sleeved shirt with a thick red stripe going across his chest. The lights dimmed and the audience grew quiet, the music from the orchestra pit started up and the curtain rose. The scene set before them was a living room with a tall Christmas tree, presents beneath the pine, and guests standing around, starting to dance in celebration of the holiday.

Yugi set the flowers in his lap and he leaned forward as Téa followed by a young boy of eleven danced out, holding pretty wrapped boxes, she was upon her toes and moving so gracefully about the stage. A much older man wheeling a table with a large castle sitting upon it followed after Téa and the young boy. Yugi felt a small smile curve against his lips as he watched her, she really was so beautiful up there.

Back in the dressing room family and friends surrounded the performers, all saying what a wonderful job they did and expressing their joy. Téa's situation was no different, as she was crowded by her parents and her good friends.

"You were so beautiful and graceful, Téa." Serenity praised.

"Thank you Serenity." Téa was slightly flushed still from the exhilaration of being on the stage moments ago, she barely heard the praise from her other friends since she was scanning the room for a particular someone. "Uh, hey, where's—" She was cut off by Joey.

"Yug's out in the hall, it was too crowded and you know how he feels about gettin' lost in a crowd."

Téa nodded. "Oh okay, excuse me a moment." She said politely heading for the door and pushing her way through the many bodies.

Joey turned to his friends. "See I told ya she's wants him ta give it ta her!" He exclaimed exuberantly forgetting about Téa's parents.

Rolling their eyes Mai and Serenity groaned.

Tristan was trying to apologize to Maelee and Gouku Gardner about his friend's outburst. "…Really he just doesn't have a brain." He could see that it was doing little good to calm Téa's father who looked ready to kill Joey, and the blonde buffoon would deserve it!

Téa opened the dressing room door and poked her head out, and there was Yugi pacing back and forth. "Yugi?" …She saw him snap to attention and look in her direction. "What are you doing out here, why aren't you inside with everyone else?"

Yugi sighed. "It seemed like everyone in Domino was in there." He held the flowers he had gotten her behind his back, having second thoughts about giving them to her. What if she threw them back in his face and laughed at him?

Stepping out, Téa closed the door behind her. She saw his arms extended backwards and a flash of red behind his back. Smiling, she asked: "Whatcha got there?"

His eyes widened slightly and he cleared his throat, she spotted them…might as well get his torture over and done with. Yugi slowly brought the bouquet of red and white roses from behind his back and held them out in front of him. "J—just flowers, uh…for you." Looking down shyly at his feet, he extended the red tissue wrapped flowers towards her.

She gasped in awe, stretching her hands forward and taking them from his shaking hands. "Oh Yugi, they are just beautiful." She held them to her nose, and closed her eyes inhaling the heavenly scent.

Hearing her comment he looked up at her, she actually liked them and didn't make fun of him. She was just so great and beautiful; she could never like a short, shy guy like him.

The flowers were simply breathtaking, but it was because they were from Yugi that it made her heart flutter. She wanted to touch him, or hug him or something. But…hm she had an idea. "Stay right here, I'll be right back." She hurried towards curtains of the stage and grabbed an empty plastic crate in the hand that she wasn't holding the flowers in and rushed back to where Yugi was standing. She sat the crate on the floor.

"What's that for?" Yugi asked, confused.

Téa was smiling, her cheeks sprinkling crimson. "Uh, can you stand on that?"

Not really knowing why she would have him do that, he shrugged and did what she asked. Yugi stepped up onto the crate, now he was actually looking straight into her breathtaking blue eyes. "Why am I up here?"

Without saying anything more, Téa stepped right to him and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. "So I can do this." She whispered and burying her nose into his shoulder. '_Heavens, he smells better than the flowers.'_ She thought to herself as she took in the soft cinnamon scent of her best friend.

Yugi's face was flushed at least three shades of red. He was a little shocked at what she had done. He didn't really expect a hug, but one where he was a little taller than her by standing on the crate, sure he felt a little foolish at first, but after he realized that she wanted to hug him all the feelings of him looking like a fool flew from his mind. He felt her arms tighten more around him, and he swallowed hard. Yugi tingled with warmth and he circled his arms around her waist, holding her so close.

"Thank you for the flowers Yugi, they're beautiful." She softly spoke into his ear.

Gulping down a rather difficult bit of air, Yugi nodded. "I…I'm glad you like them."

Once she stepped back from him, Yugi wanted to reach out to keep her where she was, why did she have to stop and step away? She felt so good there in his arms. Yugi felt her fingers slip into his and she pulled him off the crate, opening the door she led him inside the dressing room with everyone else. If Yugi had seen her face, he would have seen her flushed as well. The door closed and Yami stepped out of his hiding place.

Why did he feel bad? Didn't he tell her that he didn't care for her like she did for him? At least that's what it had felt like at the time. Was he just jealous or did he truly and honestly regret his decision all those months ago? She wouldn't even talk to him, not one decent word towards him. Yami did not want to appear to Yugi that he was going to take Téa away from him, that's not what he wanted…or was it? Gah! He was so confused! Why couldn't he and the girl just be friends again, was it really so hard? She just had to forgive him, isn't that what this holiday season was all about? Sure he didn't know much about Christmas, but Solomon had told him it was a time for forgiveness. That settles it; morning would not come until he had been given forgiveness for his stupidity and cold indifference towards Téa. He would make up for it; that was a promise!

Téa and Yugi had both learned that her parents had already dropped her stuff of over at the Game Shop for the night. They were currently walking down the street towards the establishment with the gang. Joey and Tristan decided to have an all out snow war; and as usual Téa and Yugi got caught in the crossfire and belted some back at the two. Mai's threat to Joey was well taken: if one drop of snow from a ball had even hit her any where on her person then there would be no Christmas Surprise for Joey, and since he seemed to know what that was…he kept his snowballs away from the easily aggravated blonde beauty. Serenity was caught in the fun as well, trying her hardest to nail Tristan. But he being a master snowball strategist left her efforts in snow combat to a dull minimum.

After waving good bye to the gang and a promise to see them tomorrow at her house, Téa and Yugi entered the shop. Only one word could describe this very scene….Chaos… The shop was still very full of customers finding that last minute gift. Everyone looked rushed, but happy. The two teenagers looked over at a swamped and stressed Solomon who was trying to talk to one customer, while another one was trying to throw money at him, where another customer kept trying to get his attention asking about a price on a particular game for ages three and under.

"Why don't we help him out for a few hours?" Téa offered, feeling sorry for Yugi's grandfather.

Yugi was pleased with her suggestion; she was such a sweet and kind girl. "That sounds good to me." He went right into the crowd after the two of them removed their coats, mittens; Téa had her hat and scarf too - which Yugi took to the back and hang them up on the coat rack. He hurried as quickly as possible back into the fray of customers and announced: "I can answer any questions." He was rapidly surrounded by a frantic crowd, all talking at once.

Téa walked to the back of the counter and smiled at the customers, while standing next to Solomon. "Don't worry, help has arrived."

A merry twinkle glittered in Solomon's eyes. "Thank you so much, you two. I really appreciate this." Reaching under the counter, he pulled out a metal box which was used to store money, along with a calculator. "This can work as a second register, are you game?"

"Bring it on!" Téa announced proudly with a curled determined fist and a sparkle in her blue eyes. She then turned to the customer who was second in line. "I can help you over here." She said with a smile and soon a second line had formed.

The massive throng of customers had finally dwindled down to a few, as the bells on the door jingled and in walked a young boy.

Yugi turned around and saw Mokuba Kaiba standing there looking cold but cheery, "Hey Mokuba; Merry Christmas!" He announced cheerfully.

Mokuba beamed with joy, "Merry Christmas to you too, Yugi." He held two red envelopes in his hand. "I had already made my card rounds with the rest of your friends and all that is left is you and Téa, do you know where she is?" He extended the red envelope that read Yugi's name toward him.

Nodding with a smile on his face, Yugi pointed to the stock room. "Yeah, Téa is here. She always spends Christmas Eve with me."

"Like she'll be here with you all Christmas Eve?" His young cheeks seemed to tint pink.

"Yep, she sure will." Yugi opened the envelope and found a card which depicted sparkly penguins ice skating around a tall decorated Christmas Tree. It was a cute card. Opening it, he found the words. Merry Christmas, Yugi. Have a great holiday season!

Hearing Téa's voice, Mokuba turned around and saw her coming from the back stock room. "Hi Téa!"

She grinned upon seeing the little Kaiba standing there in his green festive coat, and a knitted scarf around his neck. His long unruly hair just as messy as ever; most people would pay big bucks for that look.

"Happy Holidays, Mokuba." Téa came out from behind the counter so she could greet him properly.

"Yes, Yes, Merry Christmas." Mokuba with a smiling cheerful face held out her envelope. "This is for you, from me."

"Did you like the present I sent you?" Téa asked as she opened the envelope.

Mokuba looked over at Yugi. "She mailed me a gift." He turned his attention back to her, "I haven't opened it yet, I wanted to wait till tomorrow. But guess what big brother opened the gift you got him."

Yugi just about choked on thin air, not that it was a bad thing, but why would she send him a present when all he refused friendly gestures all together. "You gave Kaiba a present?"

The smile never left Téa's face, "I sure did, no one should be left out on Christmas. Even cold hearted jerks deserve a bit of holiday cheer." She had mailed it so the gift wouldn't get thrown back in her face instantly. At least he would have had time to think about opening it if it was mailed to him, before shoving it back at her the next day at school.

Téa's card was the same as Yugi's but when she opened it, there was something inside. It was a picture of the Kaiba brothers. Mokuba was smiling brightly into the camera while a disgruntled looking sleepy Seto who was some how wearing reindeer antlers and ears, and not the thin ones but big fluffy brown ones. He was glaring into the camera. The sight of that picture made Téa laugh out loud. "Hahahaha, how did you get him to wear that thing?" She turned the picture around to show Yugi who snorted and then laughed out loud.

Mokuba snickered. "It was classic!" His face was all aglow as he recounted the grand tale. "You see, he was asleep on the sofa when…

_Mokuba silently peered over the side of the white fluffy sofa seeing his big brother sleeping, his arms were crossed over his chest and his ever present scowl upon his face, even in sleep he was unhappy. Seto snored a little and tried to turn over on his side, the large folder falling from his chest to land on the floor in a messy pile of documents and charts._

_Mokuba held the plush antler- ear head piece in his hand as he quietly moved around the side of the sofa, moving so silently it would make a burglar envious. He placed that antler-ear combo head piece against the top of Seto's head and reached down to Velcro the straps together underneath his chin. Mokuba covered his mouth with his hand to keep himself from laughing out loud as he made his way to the hall where the digital camera on its tripod stood. Carefully and oh so sneakily, Mokuba carried the tripod into the living room and placed it in front of the sofa. He looked for the timer settings and found it, setting it; he quickly raced to the sofa and sat down next to his slouching older brother._

_Moving his mouth near Seto's ear, Mokuba yelled. "SETO WAKE UP!"_

_The older Kaiba brother suddenly bolted upright as if the world was coming to an end, he felt his little brother snuggle into his side and smile straight ahead, "What are you doing?" Seto asked groggily._

"_Look straight ahead!" Mokuba said through smiling teeth._

_Not knowing what his little brother was up to, Seto with his trade mark scowl looked straight ahead and he saw a flash as a picture was taken. He rolled his eyes, why would his brother want a picture of him? They saw each other every day after all._

_Mokuba giggled hard as he jumped up from the sofa and picked up the camera off the stand. He whirled around and with a beaming face said: "So which reindeer are you?"_

"_Huh?" Seto groaned. "Mokuba, I don't have time for this right now. Run along, I have important work to do." Getting up, he moved towards the beautiful rose engraved archway that led out of the living room. Hearing his brother snickering, Seto passed a decorative bronze edged mirror hanging on the wall. Seto almost didn't think anything of it, until he realized…he backed up and took a good look in the mirror. There was a ridiculously fuzzy antler- ear head piece strapped to his head… "**MOKUBA!**" He heard laughter and running through the halls and Seto took off after him_

Téa snickered. "Why you devious little rascal you." She ruffled his hair.

The little trickster shrugged. "I try." Mokuba sounded so modest and looked so innocent. But then he suddenly grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the door. "Come on."

"Wait, where are we going?" Téa asked as she allowed herself to be dragged to the door by the small boy.

"Big brother has a present for you." Mokuba said with a smile, and he pushed open the door and pulled Téa out into the snow. "He's not about to give it to you in there, he refused to come inside."

She shivered when the cold air tackled her body as she wasn't wearing a jacket. "Mokuba this really isn't necessary, I don't need a gift."

"Don't be silly." Mokuba pulled Téa towards the black limo that was parked by the curb.

Téa looked back at the shop door and saw Yugi's face plastered to the window; she silently shrugged as the smaller of the Kaiba brothers brought her to the car door. Mokuba opened it and stuck his head in the open door.

"Seto, come out of there and give Téa her gift."

Hearing an annoyed groan, Téa witnessed Mokuba stepping out of the way as Kaiba stepped from the vehicle. His tall intimidating form was now standing in the snow, where he regarded Téa with a coldness that could rival the frigid air. Téa crossed her arms in front of her, trying to keep herself warm.

"What are you stupid Gardner, what are you doing out here without a jacket?" Seto responded in a rough tone but the underlying meaning expressed concern.

She shivered again. "It's not really my fault; your brother just dragged me out here."

Seto felt an elbow in his side and he looked down to find Mokuba's angry face. "What?"

"Be nice to her…or else." Mokuba threatened.

Rolling his eyes, Seto let out a small puff of air. Without speaking a word, he turned around and bent down into his limo where he grabbed the wrapped gift off the seat. He was getting right down to business no since in prolonging this torture. Standing upright, he turned back around to face the shivering girl. "Now don't get the wrong idea here Gardner, I am just returning the gesture. After all you started it." He extended the shimmering blue wrapped box towards her.

The gift she got him was actually really nice, it was a silver card holder with a blue eyes white dragon painted on the front. She will never know the real gift he had gotten for her; it was actually Seto that had organized the talent scout to attend her dance performance earlier this afternoon. Seto had actually seen her on stage in the past and even he had to admit that she really was very good, but he would never say that to her.

"You know I sent you a gift because I'm nice and it's Christmas. Not because I expected to get one in return." She accepted the present though.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Just open it."

"What, right now?" Téa looked up at him in shock.

"Yes, right now." Seto replied in an annoyed tone; he had wanted to see if she liked what was in the box. He liked his gift and she would never know, but he wanted her reaction.

Téa sighed and started ripping the wrapping paper from the box, which was brown. There was a little tab and she pulled it back, opening the box. Her eyes lit up with what she saw. "Aww, it's lovely." She reached in and pulled out a small figurine wrapped in tissue paper. Pulling the tissue away from the figure, she smiled prettily at ballerina in pastel purple who was in the beginning pose of doing a pirouette - a classic ballet pose for most figurines. She looked up and found him staring, with a far off look in his eyes. "Thank you, it's wonderful."

Seto blinked and the look was gone. "This doesn't change anything, you realize that it's just because—"

She waved her hand in the air, her smile changing to that of a half smirk. "Yeah, yeah, because I started it. I get it." She put the figurine back into the box safely. "But it's still nice and thank you."

"Now that this whole holiday exchange business is finished, I am leaving." He growled. "Let's go Mokuba." He got back into his limo, while Mokuba smiled and ran up to Téa.

Mokuba giggled and signaled for her to bend down so he could speak quietly into her ear. "Seto picked out your gift all on his own, he didn't have someone else shop for it like he usually does with company employee gifts. Even though he doesn't show it, he really wanted you to like it."

"Well I do, it's really nice." Téa answered with a smile, reaching up trying to straighten his unruly hair. The two of them heard snow crunching and turned a little to find that Yugi had come out.

The window in the limo rolled down and Mokuba could hear his brother.

"Mokuba, its time to go now." Seto ordered emotionlessly, rolling the window back up.

Rolling his eyes Mokuba nodded. "Well looks like I really gotta go, Merry Christmas Téa and Yugi."

"Merry Christmas to you!" Both Téa and Yugi said at the same time, causing the both of them to laugh and giggle.

Mokuba opened the door to the limo and got in. "Seto, why are we leaving now? We could have hung out with them for a little bit. I'm sure they would have invited you to join them."

Seto shook his head, looking out the window at Yugi and Téa; she was showing him the gift. Yugi was holding it up looking at it thoughtfully, the boy's lips were moving indicating that he was speaking, and Téa blushed at whatever was said to her. "They would not want me to intrude on their happiness." Seto said uncharacteristically soft. He watched them through the window as the car started to pull out onto the street. It was hard for him to be unselfish; he usually just took what he wanted. But in this case he could not do anything that would cause Téa to be unhappy. It was true, he had developed a huge emotional attachment, - he wouldn't dare call it by name- towards Téa Gardner. Yet, the attachment was only one sided…his side. He saw how much Téa cared for Yugi; he saw it in her eyes, in her mannerisms. Those looks the two give to one another when the other wasn't looking was undeniable. It was…love… Who was he to stand in the way of that?

"You like her, don't you Seto?" Mokuba asked in a soft, quiet voice.

Reaching up, Seto ruffled his brother's hair. "If only things were different." Was his reply - it wasn't really a no, but an implied yes. The rest of the way home was bathed in silence. Yes, if only things were different like if Téa wasn't in love with Yugi, or if he himself wasn't such a cold hearted bastard. No he would not dwell on it, something positive had come out of this, he was able to feel an emotion for someone other than his brother, that gave Seto the idea that there was hope for himself yet, perhaps he could change and become a better person.

Ah, American style pizza was what Yugi and Téa were currently feasting on, while sitting on the living room couch. They were both sitting Indian Style and facing each other with plates resting in their laps. Two and a half slices of the cheesy covered saucy bread, with their own choice of toppings upon it. Yugi was enjoying a classic Pepperoni while Téa went for a more exotic choice of pineapple and ham with cashews. They were talking about their day - Téa's performance and Yugi helping out his grandfather in the game shop before the performance.

Finally the two teens were full and sat the plates on the coffee table; Téa looked over at the kitchen counter-bar eyeing the pretty vase which held the roses that Yugi had gotten for her.

"You know Téa; this year has gone by so fast…and…" Yugi looked down at his fingers that he was twirling together in his lap. "I want to tell you something. Well…" He cleared his throat.

Uh oh, Téa thought. He was starting to babble; hopefully what was going to come out of his mouth was going to be good, or what she wanted to hear. She leaned closer, forward more. "Yes Yugi, what is it?"

His face was heating, why did he have to get so nervous? Why couldn't he just tell her? This was a very special night, why couldn't he be brave. "Téa…I." His palms were starting to sweat and he clinched his fingers into them.

"Yes?" She asked carefully.

Out of the corner of both their eyes, which the back of the couch was in their line of sight, they saw a green plant on the end of a stick lifting higher into the air over their heads. If there were such things as sound effects in real life it would have gone something like this… 'roooooo' until it was hanging above their heads. Both teens looked up at the dangerous sprig of mistletoe hanging teasingly over them. Téa and Yugi flushed a bright red before hearing a not so quiet snicker from behind the couch.

Both of them looked over the side.

"Grampa!" Yugi shouted seeing his grandfather squatting there trying not to laugh. "What do you think you're doing?"

"YIPE!" Solomon shrieked startled. "Yugi, heh, heh. Uh, just trying to help?" He wiggled the stick with the mistletoe hanging on the end a little bit. Solomon saw his grandson's innocent eyes narrow.

Téa giggled.

"Gimmie that!" Yugi reached over and grabbed the stick from his grandfather's hand hearing him 'aww' in disappointment. Yugi took the stick and snapped it into three pieces and threw them across the room. Yugi could hear Téa's beautiful laughter as she continued to giggle.

That was really funny. Téa couldn't keep her laughter inside. The way Yugi looked and how guilty Solomon appeared as her best friend destroyed the stick and threw the pieces away.

Solomon pouted. "Hey, it took forever to find a long enough stick." He got up and went after his stick.

Yugi was so embarrassed. This was hard enough as it was without his grandfather trying to 'help.'

"So what did you want to tell me?" Tea asked once she settled down?

Great now the moment of truth was completely ruined, he couldn't tell her now… "I…I have a gift for you." Yugi got up from the couch and went over to the tree and grabbed the small box that was wrapped in sparkly snowflake wrapping paper.

"Oh?" She sounded a little disappointed. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

Yugi's face was flame red as he nodded and brought the present back to her, placing it in her lap. "I hope you like it."

"I have a gift for you too, but you're waiting till tomorrow to open it." She tugged on his ear a little causing him to laugh.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well you're opening this one right here and right now." Yugi replied firmly. "So, get tearing."

Giving him a salute Téa grinned. "Yes sir." She then ripped into the paper and found a pink velvet box. Why was she suddenly nervous as to what was in this pretty box? Taking in a deep but subtle breath, Téa lifted the top.

Her jaw dropped. '_Oh wow_.' her mind softly commented. It was so beautiful! A pretty sapphire on a silver chain was resting atop a white piece of plush lining. Lifting it up with fingers she held the delicate object up, the sapphire catching the light and giving off a sparkle.

Yugi was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "So um…what…do you like it, or hate it?"

She looked up at him, trying hard to will back the tears that were filling her eyes. "It's perfect, Yugi. I love it."

Smiling, Yugi sighed with relief. "I didn't want to get you something stupid, it took forever for me to find something that made me think of you." His cheeks were starting to tint pink.

Téa laughed. "I don't know what to say, it's just so…" She simply smiled, clasping it around her neck. The little jewel hung down against her breastbone.

Clearing his throat, Yugi glanced up into her eyes. "It looks good."

There was a strange silence between the two best friends, until Téa slapped herself on the knee. "Hey, how about we change into our pajamas and watch the videos I brought?" Getting up, Téa went to her duffel and unzipped it, pulling out two videos and held them both up for Yugi to select the first movie. "In my right hand we have 'The Grinch' with Jim Carey, and in my left hand we have Jingle All The Way, with Arnie." She wiggled the boxes back and forth.

"Hmm," Yugi pointed to 'The Grinch.'

"Ah, good choice!" Téa exclaimed with a bright smile, which made Yugi feel warm and cheery.

"Is there a subtitle selection, I just hate Japanese voice-overs. They make them sound so wrong." Yugi asked as Téa moved over to the player to pop the disk in.

Téa nodded, "Yeah, I'd rather hear the English actors as well."

"Well time to go change." Yugi jumped up off the couch by going over the backside and raced towards his room, while Téa got back in her duffle and fished around for her holiday sleepwear.

Solomon who had walked in the living room from his room, approached Téa. "Hey, Téa, can we talk about something?"

Standing upright with a light smile on her face, Téa cradled her pajamas in her arm. "Sure, what about?" She walked towards him.

"It's about Yami." Solomon saw her face darken. "Now before you leave in a rush, just hear me out."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Téa nodded her head once. "All right, what?"

"Now I'm not saying how he behaved towards you months ago was correct, he could have been a lot nicer about it. He's had lots of time to think since then, remember he hasn't really had a lot of person to person contact in a very, very, very long time. Can't you just put this whole messy business in the past and forgive the guy? He really does feel bad, he's been trying to apologize but whenever he tries you want nothing to do with him." He saw her chew her bottom lip. "In the spirit of the season, this is a time for forgiveness and peace. He wants you two to be friends again. So, Téa please?"

Téa shifted from right foot to left as she hugged herself a little tighter.

"You have always been kind and understanding Téa, please don't harbor these terrible feelings and having that horrible scowl on your face; it will give you premature wrinkles." Solomon teased with a smirk.

Laughing lightly, Téa shook her head. "All right, all right. I'll try." She started to walk towards the bathroom.

"You and Yugi should invite him to your little party in the living room; I think it would mean a lot to him."

Téa didn't answer, but what he said did register in her mind. Perhaps she could forgive him. After all it was no good to be angry. So what, he didn't feel the same way. In all honesty, she should be thankful because she wouldn't have fallen for her best friend if Yami's reaction had been positive. Téa didn't want to think how empty her life would be if Yugi wasn't the one filling her heart with joy, she could have been missing out on a great thing.

Heading into the bathroom for privacy, she changed into her blue tank top with a giant sparkly white snowflake on the front, and her dark blue cotton pants with smaller sparkly white snowflakes. Running her fingers through her hair she straightened out any tangles. Opening the door, Téa stepped out into the hallway where she came face to face with Yami.

"Were you waiting for the bathroom?" Téa asked in a quiet voice.

He shook his head. "Actually, no, I was waiting to talk to you." Yami was leaning gently against the wall with his arms behind his back, he had something held in his hands and if he didn't bring it out now, it would make itself known and then it would spoil the surprise. "I have brought a peace offering." From behind his back he extended a real live white and brown spotted kitten, which was now mewing since he was holding it up with its two back legs dangling in the air, and not cupping it securely anymore. "I remember hearing you saying something about liking animals and this poor little one was lost in the snow."

Téa accepted the kitten and cradled it in her arms, it squirmed for a few moments before settling down comfortably. "It's cute."

Nodding, Yami crossed his arms in front of him. "Look, I really want us to be friends again. I understand now that I could have been nicer, but I just…I have been locked away for thousands of years, the world has changed and people are more polite. I made a mistake in how I treated you and I am sorry for that."

She could see in his violet eyes that he really was sorry, perhaps it was silly to keep not liking him, it was exhausting for one. They really were good friends before her confession, it would be nice to go back to the way things were. "Maybe I have been a little too hard on you; after all I am known for being stubborn so perhaps we both made mistakes. It would be nice to go back to being friends." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yugi coming from his room to stand beside them.

"Why don't you watch the videos with us, Yami?" Yugi's voice suddenly said, reaching over the scratch the kitty on the head. It was him who had talked Yami into giving Téa the stray kitten.

"You two do not mind? I thought this was your special night?" Yami asked, looking between both Téa and Yugi.

Téa shrugged. "It is, but we can include one more. Unless you don't want too." She was surprised at how easy she was able to forgive as if nothing bad had happened, and they were talking like there was never that time apart between them.

"No!" Yami shouted, realizing he didn't need to shout. "I mean, it is nice of you to include me and I would love to."

Yugi realized that when he saw Yami and Téa talking that he too had been selfish, Téa was a good friend, to both of them. It was wrong in wanting to keep her all to himself like that, besides Yami wasn't interested in Téa as a girlfriend. Not like how Yugi wanted her. Loved her. Practically worshiped the ground she walked on, and would do anything to make her happy. He could tell she wanted his Dark's friendship back, and it just wasn't the same without the whole group together, even though Yami had spent most of his time utilizing Yugi's body, he was still a part of them, now and forever.

The three of them, plus the kitten hurried into the living room where Yugi grabbed the control for the disk player and sat himself on the couch next to Téa. Yami took her other side, trying not to sit too close. She had just forgiven him and he didn't want to crowd her. Yami looked over at Yugi and Téa as they settled down comfortably, sitting side by side, hip to hip, and legs touching one another's. He inwardly smiled for his light half, what those two had was special and he couldn't see anyone coming between them. Sure earlier that day Yami had been jealous of their closeness - he realized he wasn't jealous that Téa had chosen Yugi, but that they are able to share themselves with each other so easily and naturally…that even when he had noticed another –tall CEO icy young man- wanted to stake a claim on the girl that he too saw the closeness Yugi and Téa shared, and Yami was surprised that the guy had backed off so willingly. The two of them…Téa and Yugi had a very strong bond, Yami was sure it was even stronger than his and Yugi's. No one would ever dare come between that bond they shared or there would be hell to pay…

* * *

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" Seto offered Mr. John Reynolds who sat in the office in Seto's mansion. He didn't mind the eight o'clock visit of the talent scout.

Reynolds shook his hand politely. "No thank you, Mr. Kaiba." His Japanese lacked a proper accent since he learned it in college back in the United States. He opened his briefcase and pulled out some documents. "I went to Miss Gardner's performance this afternoon and I must say we are impressed with her talent, she would be a great asset to our summer program."

"You doubted my word?" Seto asked, surprisingly soft.

Reynolds ran a hand through his strawberry-blonde hair. "Sir, I do not mean to offend, but when it comes to art we are very critical, we only want the best."

Seto understood completely, for he only wanted the best in his employ as well. "Let me see the contracts." He reached over and took the papers from Reynolds' hand and looked them over thoroughly.

"Now I noticed the Japanese school system does not coincide with the American system where as our students get a two to three month break in the summer. Your school system only gets two weeks, so she will have to miss some school if she wanted to attend this." Reynolds cleared his throat. "We only want dedicated career oriented dancers. Now comes the matter of payment of twelve hundred American dollars."

Lifting his eyes from the contract and giving Reynolds a hard stare, Seto replied in a cold unfeeling tone. "I'll take care of it."

"Sir, do you realize how much that is?"

This man was starting to annoy him. "I said, I'll take care of it." How dare that man treat him like an idiot, of course Seto knew how much money that was. "I'll take a proper look at these and you'll have them mailed out to you once I've had a talk with Miss Gardner. Good evening Mr. Reynolds." Seto stood from his chair and went to his door, holding it open. It was a universal sign for the guest to leave.

"Thank you for your time." Reynolds said, closing his case and hurrying from the room. He had never met someone so cold and well young and successful in his whole entire life, the boy was only seventeen years old and running a multibillion dollar corporation, and suddenly Reynolds felt like an idiot when he asked him if he knew how much twelve hundred dollars were.

Closing the door, Seto went back to his desk and placed the documents aside. He opened his laptop and began working out a design problem that one of his employees had brought to his attention, that if Seto couldn't fix it, then no one could.

Hours seemed to pass by and Seto was so close to a solution, but his eyes were tired, he blinked a few times but it was doing no good, his body was crying out for rest. Closing the top of his computer, he stood and stretched. Grabbing his empty coffee cup from off his desk he left the office and headed down the hall, down the stairs and started to pass the living room where he heard some shuffling around. What if it was a thief? Seto's eyes narrowed as he pressed his back to the wall, no idiot would be foolish enough to rob him! Grabbing his cell phone from his pocket, he was about to dial for his own personal security when he looked around the corner and saw a large man wearing a red suit. Seto blinked and rubbed his eyes…no…no he had to be dreaming. Closing the phone he rubbed his tired eyes and looked again. Yep that same man was there, and he was putting gifts under their tall fat decorated Christmas tree.

This was unbelievable! No way! Seto stepped into the open. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He demanded fiercely. The man turned around slowly. Seto noticed his beard of white and cheeks of rosy red. "No, this is…"

The man laughed, a 'ho, ho, ho.' "Surprised?" 'The Santa Claus' said in a comforting voice.

"I must still be in my office, that's it. I've fallen asleep at the computer and I'm dreaming." Seto said, talking to the figure of myth. "But why would I dream of an old man in a red Santa suit?"

The Santa laughed again. "It is not a crime to let your mind go into fantasy mode, Seto." He said with a smile.

Seto groaned. "Fantasies are for children, and I'm not a child." Damn his adopted father, Gozaburo, he had forced into Seto's mind over and over again at a young age that it was stupid and a waste of time to believe in fantasies that Seto hadn't dared to dream anything of the sort. "I'm looking at you, but I don't believe it. I can't believe it."

The Santa just smiled and extended a gift. "Seto, seeing isn't believing. Believing is seeing. A part of you wants to believe so let it."

Stepping into the living room, Seto looked curiously at the present in the man's hand. It for was him. Reaching out he let 'Santa' put the present in his hand. Looking down at the tag it read: For thinking of others before yourself; Merry Christmas Seto. From Big S.C. Lifting his head, Seto found himself all alone in the living room. The man in the red suit was no where in sight, in fact it was as if he was never there to begin with. The only evidence of the man of myth's presence was the tons of gifts under the tree, all for Mokuba, except for one in Seto's hand, which was specifically for him. It was a little box, and he wondered what was in it…

The screen was black except for the Japanese kanji indicating the brand of disk player that flashed in different places on the screen. The room was silent except for the light snoring of the once puzzle spirit, he of course wasn't the only one asleep. Téa and Yugi had fallen asleep half way though the movie, but the two of them ended up snuggled together.

* * *

Consciousness swirled in Yugi's mind, the feeling of no longer being in the land of dreams as he realized he was still sitting on the sofa. His legs hanging down the front of the couch as his back rested against the cushions, there was a weight pressing against his side and soft puffs of air gently caressing his neck. Groaning softly, Yugi opened his eyes. He reached around for the control to turn off the disk player; he patted the spot next to him to find that he wasn't patting the couch cushion but Téa's cotton pant clad leg. He turned his head to find that it was her pressed against him, her face ended up buried in his neck and that was where the soft air puffs were coming from. She was so close! His face flushed and he moved back a little.

Yugi tried to sit up, but Téa shifted and ended up throwing her leg over his, her thigh pressing so tightly against his as her calf came to rest in between his. And her arm coming to land around his waist where she hugged him to her. Yugi swallowed hard, hearing her sigh contently after pushing herself more against him. He looked at her peaceful sleeping face, she was so pretty and anyone could come and sweep her off her feet. But here she was cuddled to his side, almost a little too intimately that it caused his face to heat.

Lifting his hand slowly, his hand shook with his nervousness as he lightly pressed the pads of his fingers against her cheek, oh her skin was soft. Did she treat him nicely because she felt sorry for him…no he shouldn't think like that, they were best friends, she was his best friend. He loved her. Yugi move his fingers into her hair and he heard her softly sigh, pressing the side of her face against him more. He needed to stop being a wimp, Yugi needed to tell her how much she meant to him, tomorrow during Christmas he would confess all.

Since she was asleep, she would never know…Yugi leaned forward a little, trying not to squish her and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her forehead.

Of course he didn't count on her eyes to slowly open while in the process of giving into his emotions for that one split second.

Téa had been lost in the land of dreams her mind calling out to her waking her sweetly as she came back to the world of reality, a soft, wonderful pressure against her forehead. She's always been a very light sleeper to begin with, the semi dark world around her was still a little blurry, but she'd still recognize Yugi anywhere - his smell - the way he felt as she was cuddled against him. He was kissing her on the forehead?

"Yugi?" Téa spoke softly, "What are you doing?" She asked groggily.

Yugi's eyes widened in alarm! **Busted!** '_Please don't kill me, Tea, please!'_ his mind begged wildly, he wasn't even doing anything perverted…she was the one that had her leg wrapped around his in a very provocative way. He pulled back instantly. "I…uh…"

She sat up, her half lidded eyes still tired from being asleep. Téa leaned forward as he was backing away. "You just kissed my forehead, didn't you?" She yawned, and moved closer as he moved back more, in fear. There was no where left to go as he backed into the cushioned arm of the sofa.

"Don't be mad, I didn't…Please don't be mad." Yugi whispered in rush.

Her mind chuckled. '_He thinks I'm mad, he thinks I'm gonna kill him like I would do to Joey or Tristan for them being perverts. But Yugi wasn't a pervert, at least not on purpose.'_ She had him cornered, and Téa stared into his eyes. Leaning forward more she lifted her arms and trapped him between her self and the sofa arm. "Why would I be mad? Unless you were doing something wrong, and being a pervert? Were you being a pervert, Yugi?" She asked moving her face closer to his; she saw his normally wide innocent eyes, enlarge even more.

"No, no, no! I wasn't being a pervert, honest Téa, I would never."

Téa cracked a smile that looked more like a smirk. "Oh that's too bad, because in your case I wouldn't have minded."

Yugi blinked. '_What? Did she just say that?'_ "Téa I don't—" He didn't get to finish speaking for Téa had covered his mouth with hers. Yugi's eyes enlarged even more at the sudden move of his best friend; that it caused his whole body to freeze in shock. His best friend, the love of his life was sitting there, not killing him, but kissing him.

There was nothing…not getting a response from him for her sudden bold move. Téa backed off, feeling the ache of pain burry thickly in her heart. Perhaps he didn't feel the same way she did about him, this would be the second time she had made a terrible mistake. Téa lowered her head as she sat on her knees, twisting her fingers together. "I…I'm sorry, Yugi. I…I don't know what came over me." She couldn't look at him; this was even more heartbreaking than the last friendship she'd ruined. Téa started to get up to go be alone when Yugi grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? You can't just do something like that and then run off." Yugi said softly, but to her it probably sounded like scolding since she seemed to flinch.

"I said I was sorry, and I know I shouldn't have done that." Téa replied regretfully, her voice full of hurt.

Yugi felt bad, now here she thought she had done something wrong. He was just shocked that's all, he wasn't expecting that Téa would ever even think about kissing him, it took a few minutes for his mind to catch up telling him that he was who she wanted.

It was time to stop being a coward.

It was time to confess.

Yugi let go of her arm, but not so she could get away, because he was sure that she was ready to bolt any minute now. "Téa…you…I." Gah! Why was this so hard? Groaning inwardly, Yugi, with his mind racing and his pulse rioting reached up and cupped her face softly, turning her more towards him. He saw her brow furrow, and Yugi knew he was never very good with words. This should be easy; she had already made a huge bold move. Trying not to think about it, he moved in closer. "Téa…I…

There was no more trying to make coherent sentences, it was just too much. So Yugi timidly pressed his lips against Téa's, and all her tenseness seemed to melt away.

Oh, he wasn't mad and did this mean she wasn't rejected? …that he…felt the same way? Téa's mind softly pondered. Or was it just out of pity, she had to know. Téa pushed him back a little and he blinked at her. "Yugi, you didn't just kiss me now because you felt sorry for me, right?"

A soft blush stained his cheeks and he shook his head. "No, Téa…I care about you, a lot…more than a lot." He whispered sincerely, surprised that his words were coming out so easily now…well he did feel a bit more relaxed. Reaching down he took her hand in his. "For a long time now, even before I recognized what my feelings were, Téa it's always been…I mean my heart has always been yours." He watched the silent all telling emotions cross her face. "I know I don't have much to offer you, I'm short and shy…not to mention really strange things always happen around me, but I want to be the one you can depend on. I want to make you smile and laugh, to protect you from danger like you do me. I want—" He was cut off when Téa suddenly flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck; he landed back against the sofa's arm with a soft grunt.

Téa couldn't believe it; her best friend who was usually bad at confessing any kind of feelings just opened his heart and soul to her. Her mouth was close to his ear when she next spoke softly. "Yugi, you're my best friend, and you'll always be my best friend, even if my feelings have changed…For I…love you."

She kissed him right there, again. Yet this time it wasn't a shock, it felt natural and simply perfect. Her body sculpted against his as he leaned against the sofa's arm, his hands moved up her back and holding her tightly to him. They both were inexperienced, but that still didn't stop hands from wandering albeit shaking and uncertain.

Leaning against the arm rest was very uncomfortable, so without really noticing they ended up shifting in position slightly so that Yugi was now lying on top of Téa, with her pressed into the soft of the couch. Yugi lifted his head and realized they were only inches for a still sleeping Yami; his legs were hanging down over the front of the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest and a peaceful look upon his face. Yugi wondered how could he still be asleep through all that talking and moving around, surely it would have disturbed him.

Framing Yugi's face with her hands, Téa brought his attention back to her. "Yugi, what's the matter?" She asked in a soft whisper, softly tracing his right cheek with her finger tips.

Shifting his eyes downward so he was looking at Téa, he shook his head lightly. "Nothing, but you realize that Yami is sleeping less than a foot from us?"

She moved her head so she could see Yami and sure enough he was asleep, Téa shrugged. "So what, he's asleep."

"Téa don't you think it's a little strange?"

Leaning up a little she pressed her mouth against the side of Yugi's neck. "No, he's probably a heavy sleeper."

Yugi shivered pleasantly, his arms almost giving out so he allowed himself to be pulled back against Téa's soft, warm body. His eyes held hers for what seemed like an eternity, her beautiful blue eyes shinning with a light of love and affection for him. Everything felt a little easier now, why was he so afraid before? It didn't make any sense now. Leaning in he kissed the side of her mouth gently, and feeling her wrap her arms tightly around his back, he nuzzled into where her shoulder and neck met.

Téa felt so warm, her heart was soaring and her pulse was racing. Damn she felt good. She would never have believed that she would be lying here cuddling with the boy she grew to love so very much. It was like a dream…a wonderful, exciting dream. She could tell he was a little unsure, heck she was too.

Was it okay that Yugi wanted to hold her, feel her, touch her…he gulped down a breath of air… in places that she wouldn't normally allow. He was tired of thinking, was he a man or a…little man…he frowned.

"Yugi?" She whispered seeing his conflicting thoughts expressed on his face. "Are you okay, is this okay?"

He blinked. "Oh, Téa. I just don't want to do anything that will make you upset, or that I'll get beat up for." Yugi's face flushed.

She giggled. "Oh, Yugi always thinking of others." Téa hugged him tighter, pushing their bodies together and hearing him such in a deep breath… "Stop thinking." She teased.

Yugi cracked a small grin. "Well okay…then no beating me up for being a pervert."

Téa kept her laughter in, even though it was threatening to come out loudly, it was definitely shining in her eyes. She felt his hands touch her face, his fingers softly tracing her lips, and then covering them with his own.

Perhaps that's what was keeping him from really letting loose, his worry about offending the girl he loved. Trying to keep rather normal wants out of his mind was becoming more and more difficult, sure it didn't help matters that here he was lying on top of her; he felt her wiggle a little which made her beautiful body rub up against him, Yugi bit his lip trying to stifle a moan. But they had just confessed their feelings for each other. Was it right to be doing _this_ so early?

"Téa, is this…okay? We just went from best friends to…this."

She could understand his concern; Yugi was always a very considerate person no matter the circumstances. "I know it's a big change in a short amount of time, but it doesn't really bother me because I have felt this way towards you for a while now."

Yugi felt his heart swell. "I think I understand; time doesn't matter, just how we feel right?" He gently cupped her cheek in his palm, and felt her lean into his touch.

"Yes…" She replied through a wisp of air. "That's exactly how it is for me."

"I admit that I have no idea what I'm doing?" He rubbed his nose against her cheek.

"Neither do I, we can learn together." She softly smiled.

There was no more holding back as Yugi leaned forward claiming her lips, her mouth falling open where Téa felt Yugi timidly test the waters by lightly sweeping his tongue into her mouth tasting the sweetness of her. He had never done this before and he was just moving on feeling now. Hearing her small sound of approval, he felt Téa cling to him more. She was so soft and oh so sweet.

All thought had stopped, sensations were all that they knew now, hands touched and explored, mouths fused hot and hard, growing in a fiery intensity.

Yugi felt her fingers lightly traveling up under his green pajama shirt, across his smooth back and he seemed to purr into her mouth. She was touching his skin! Oh her fingers felt so great and he moaned into her mouth and she swallowed it up like it was the water of life. He didn't realize himself that his hands were traveling up her sides beneath her own shirt, until he noticed the satin softness of her skin, his finger tips lightly brushing against the outer swell of breast, she gasped loudly which kind of alarmed the poor boy and he pulled his mouth away.

She blinked up at him and gave him an adorable crooked smile, letting him know that it was all right, her fingers tracing the side of his face. "I…I don't mind." And she kissed him, bringing him back into their flurry of hot sensations. Téa felt his fingers moving slowly up and down her sides and across her flat stomach as much as he could without moving off of her. She shifted her lower body so that her thighs opened and he fit right in between them.

The two of them were unaware of the pair of first shocked eyes upon them, the two of them were so fortunate. Yami saw a hand move and then disappear and his eyes widened slightly, he never would have pegged Yugi for making any bold move like that, but when it came to sex all rational thought seemed to fly out the window. He was getting a little uncomfortable and figured it was best to disturb them, that was until he saw Yugi's fingers trail up over her tummy and rest almost shyly against her breast under her shirt.

Yugi moved his mouth from hers and pressed soft kisses to the side of her neck, as his fingers lightly padded over her right breast and she squealed pleasantly, clinging to him hard. He smiled against her skin, this was a beautiful reaction she gave him and he was no longer really feeling shy, the more they touched each other, the more he grew confident.

They shifted again, but this time didn't realize how close to the edge of the sofa there were and went rolling off. Téa 'eeped' and Yugi groaned in slight pain because he hit the carpeted floor first. He felt Téa vibrating above him, and opening his eyes Yugi realized that she was laughing, silently. Also that she was the one now lying on him, he must have turned in the last second so that he would take the force of the fall, not that it was that far from the ground, but it was a natural move on his part.

Maybe it was a sign that they should stop what they were doing…

Téa placed her hands on both sides of his head and leaned in, pressing her mouth to his. Yugi's arms wound around her, and his hands slid up her back as she nipped and tugged on his lips with her own taking away all his rational thought once more.

…Then again maybe not…

Their unknown audience shifted his position on the sofa, he lied down on his side, getting more comfortable. He really had no intention of staying there while they expressed themselves through this physical contact, but…Yami just couldn't help himself, he stayed glued to his spot and ever so silent.

Yugi's hands ran up her sides, causing the girl to shiver most pleasantly as the sensations his fingers were creating raced through her. His fingers were beneath her pajama top, and she shifted her position bringing her knees up and open so that she was straddling him, and lifting her upper body off of his. She gazed down into his eyes

* * *

Edited for content... the detailedlemon scenes are continued at mediaminerorg and adultfanfictionnet. You can find the link to my account for mediaminer in my profile here at fanfictionnet.

* * *

Téa fell forward, no longer able to hold herself up, she was wrapped in the warmth of beautiful sensations.

"Téa, are you…"

"Hmm?" Téa looked up lazily at him. "I feel…hmm wonderful Yugi, tired but…" She sighed contently and he moved closer to her, snuggling into her body.

"I feel good too, you make me feel good." Yugi nuzzled his face into the side of her neck.

Yami cleared his throat, "Sorry, Téa. I think I was a little uh…hard on you." He grimaced at his choice of words.

She laughed lightly "Oh, that? Well I didn't mind." Her face flamed. "I actually did uh…like it."

The former Puzzle Spirit laughed loud and hard. "Oh, I am glad. I would not ever want to make you feel less than you are, it is just you are so lovely and your body is so ripe and I just could not help myself."

"Oh now you're worrying." Yugi laughed. "I think that this was actually a great experience for us, it no doubt it brought the three of us closer together."

Yami tended to agree. "You do have a point there, Yugi."

Téa nodded. "I don't know about you two, but I am exhausted." She pulled the blanket over both herself and Yugi and then looked right at Yami. "If you can behave yourself this time, then you can sleep by us."

Snickering, Yami felt so light and easy now. He really wasn't worried anymore. "I think I can control myself this time." He crawled over to Yugi and Téa where he fit himself against her back, throwing his arm around her waist and nuzzling into her. "I am a bit sleepy myself." He yawned.

Giggling, Téa didn't really mind Yami sleeping in that position anymore. Pulling the blanket over the three of them, she cuddled in close, wrapping her arms around Yugi - the boy she loved. "I think our Christmas Eve tradition has been changed, it has become even more special. I really love the gift you gave me." Her hand cupped his cheek and he stared lovingly into her beautiful blue eyes. She leaned in closer. "I love you Yugi Mouto, now and forever." She whispered breathlessly.

Yugi smiled a little sleepily. "I love your gift too." He knew she wasn't talking about the sapphire, but about something deeper. "My heart is yours. I love you Téa, I have always loved you." He kissed her gently, softly. They had given their hearts to one another on this Christmas Eve, and that truly was the sweetest gift that they could ever receive.

* * *

Sitting around the table in the Gardner's beautifully decorated Dinning Room, was the entire group of friends, Yami, Yugi, Téa, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, and Solomon. Maelee was walking around the table putting cider in their glasses -all except Mai's since she was of legal age and poured some Champagne forthe young lady, along with herself and her husband.Gouku Gardner, raised his glass. "How about a toast?"

"To what, dear?" Maelee asked, raising her glass as well.

Téa's father smiled. "How about to our daughter." Gouku winked in her direction making her flush embarrassed. "Now everyone say something." He pointed to the first person on the other end of the table which happened to be Yami.

Yami smiled and lifted his glass and knew just what to toast to. "To life."

Téa lifted her glass. "To love." She said in a sweet voice and reached under the table and grabbed Yugi's hand.

Holding her hand tightly beneath the table, Yugi lifted his glass. "To friendship."

Joey was next and he extended his glass in the air, "To fun." He grinned.

Looking over at Joey, Mai was smiling. "To trust." She glanced at the teenagers and they all knew how hard she had it with trusting people.

Tristan was grinning, while lifting his glass. "To adventure!" He exclaimed brightly.

Smiling prettily, Serenity raised her glass. "To happiness." She exclaimed gleefully.

Solomon stood up. "To you all, for bringing so much joy into all our lives." His by far was the best toast.

"Merry Christmas!" The entire group said all at once, clinking their glasses together then drinking from them. Chatter soon filled the room as they all started helping themselves to the feast upon the table.

The front door bell chimed and Téa stood up. "I'll get it." Téa said, feeling Yugi release her hand. Her adorable outfit was just begging to be viewed by the public. She wore a red velvet long sleeve blouse, with white faux fir trim around the cuffs of the sleeves. The blouse hugged her ample figure perfectly; and the red velvet and white faux fur trimmed skirt, only reached about mid thigh. White tights with sparkly smiling Santa Claus faces completed the outfit. She raced down the hardwood floor hall way and across the granite tile entry way, rushing to the door. Pulling it open and with a bright smile on her face that it caused her eyes to squint shut she exclaimed a bright: "Merry Christmas, how can I help you?"

Mokuba and Seto stood there starring at a very happy looking Téa Gardner.

Seto sighed, why couldn't he have dreamed of her in that cute red suit rather than the old man? Since what she was wearing was far better in his opinion. He noticed the pretty blue stone hanging around her neck, it was such a change from the red she was wearing. He silently wondered with a small flash of brief jealousy who gave that to her?

"Merry Christmas Téa," Mokuba exclaimed cheerfully.

Opening her eyes, she was pleased at seeing Mokuba at her door but curious as to why the elder Kaiba was standing there too. "Oh what brings you two by?"

"Can we come in for a minute?" Seto asked, he really did not want to barge in on her time, but he felt the need to deliver this news himself.

Standing to the side, to allow them entry to her house. "Sure, it is pretty nippy out." She waited until the stood in the entry way before she closed the door.

Seto now thought this was a bad idea, he never should have come here. He felt his brother nudging him and he slowly extended a manila folder towards Téa. "This is for you." He said a little coolly, and glanced at her expression as she accepted the folder and opened it, finding a contract for a summer dance program.

She stared stunned, most of the paperwork was already filled it, all it needed was her personal information and it would all be complete. Téa scanned the rest of it and her eyes fell on the price. "This is nice and all, but this is a lot of money."

"Don't worry about that, it's already taken care of." Seto replied emotionless, but indicated that it was him who had footed the bill.

Téa's eyes snapped up to his, her parents could afford it she didn't have to ask him for anything, but she wasn't sure her parents would want her to go all the way to the other side of the world for three months. "Why would you do this for me? What do you expect to get out of this?"

Seto shoved his hands in his pockets. "I know a good thing when I see it, I am never wrong."

She felt like rolling her eyes. "But you don't have to this, I didn't even ask for your help."

"I know that, I want too. You have dreams, and they shouldn't be squished down with reality. Sometimes dreams can become reality so I want you to go for it." He never got the same opportunities with dreams so he knew what that was like. He absentmindedly reached up to the locket hanging around his neck. It was what was in the gift that 'Santa Claus' had left him last night. It was a picture of him probably around seven when Mokuba was a just born with their original parents. Where ever that old man got that small picture of the four of them from he would never know. But it was truly a special gift - during a time when he actually believed in things like magic and fantasy.

Téa sighed bringing his thoughts back to reality, his cold disposition returning once more. Holding the folder against her breasts, she replied: "I don't really feel comfortable about this, so I'll pay you back. I promise."

"The only payback I want is to see your name in lights all over the world."

Mokuba was grinning brightly beside him. "Téa, go for it. It's your dream, it's what you want."

Téa never realized that Seto Kaiba would ever be so generous, especially with someone like her, a friendship totting cheerleader. Maybe he has changed. What more could she do, it sure sounded like he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Thank you, Kaiba; this is really…well its shocking coming from you, but thank you so much." She heard her friends and family laughing in the background and it made her smile. "Would you two like to join us?"

Seto was about to refuse, but he saw the hopeful look in her beautiful eyes. "Yes, only because you want us too."

Mokuba cheered and jumped up and down as he and his brother was led into the beautiful sculpted dinning room with cherry wood furniture.

"Hey everyone, look who's decided to join us for the holiday." Téa exclaimed brightly. She saw Joey's eye twitch.

"Kaiba, what has gotten in ta—" He was suddenly interrupted with Mia's hand on his leg and leaning over whispering something in his ear. Joey sighed and crossed his arms over his chest scowling silently.

Gouku smiled at their two new guests. "Welcome, I shall go get two more chairs." And he went to fetch them.

If Seto wasn't a master at disguising his reactions, he would have gapped openly at the sight of the Yugi look alike sitting on the end of the table. There were a few differences, but they were almost exactly alike and it was then he remembered something about Yugi telling him after Battle City the truth, but he didn't believe it at the time. '_Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing.'_ Perhaps there was some truth to that after all?

Once Gouku returned everyone sat down to the glorious Christmas Dinner of ham and turkey, sides of pea salad a fruit salad, garlic mashed potatoes, a creamy pumpkin curry soup, Christmas cheesecakes, pies and cookies and other foods usually found in the Western cultures during this holiday.

Solomon looked around the table, noticing everyone engaged in conversation, there was laughter and fun, even Kaiba cracked a smile or two. Yugi and Téa were talking quietly to each other, an occasional giggle erupting from her. Yami and Mokuba were discussing duel monster strategy. Serenity and Mai talked about after Christmas sales and what stores they would hit. Tristan and Joey were arguing, but also laughing and enjoying their time together… Soon life was going to change, Solomon knew that it was only a matter of time before Yami would have to find out his destiny and no doubt Yugi and their friends would be there by his side to help him. Solomon smiled, for now life was good. He shouldn't dwell on the bad things; it was Christmas a time for celebration and hope! Real life could wait…for now.

The end…

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this, its was my first Yu-gi-oh threesome love scene, lemon center filled fanfiction. There was so much more I could do, but it was so long already. 56 pages, Yikes! 'Grins' Please review and let me know if you liked it, or hated it.

Thanks,  
Ryoko Blue


End file.
